My last respect point
by Kissa-chan
Summary: {COMPLETE} Rikku finally runs out of Respect Points. Just what in the world will Paine do to her? Please read and review.
1. The last respect point

My Last Respect Point........ by Rikku {Kissa-chan}  
  
Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was destined to happen. I knew it from the moment she mentioned 'respect points' in the ravine at the bottom of Mushroom Rock Road. She said I have forty-seven left and before we went back to the Celicus, I only had forty-six. That wasn't very many at all.   
  
For a short while, I tried to keep my distance from her..... so I wouldn't loose anymore respect points, you know. But that was too foreign to me. I had to know.... I have to know. I'll never be able to leave well enough alone. Heh, heh, I suppose that was my downfall. (Probably always will be.)  
  
Anyway, it all started, or rather, ended after we vanquished Vegnagun and Shuyin. As usual, there was a large celebration in the name of peace. A party which I was only way too happy to attend. I mean, come on! I'm Rikku, party girl extraodinare!  
  
I'm not sure who..... it was probably me...... but someone suggested that we snag ourselves dates for the party in Luca. Of course, I had no problem with that idea - like I already said, I probably suggested it.   
  
Brother tried to make himself look masculine, puffing out his chest and acting intelligent. He really wanted Yuna to notice him. Personally, I think that she noticed and decided to avoid him. Definitely one of her smarter moves.   
  
"Oh, I'm not sure I want to get a date......" Yuna said. She was swaying hesitantly with her hands behind her back. "Not so soon after ........ him. I don't think I could take it."  
  
"Feh!" I exclaimed dismissively, knowing that I was going to sound slightly inconsiderate. "It'll be fun. There's going to be dancing and singing and...... well, who wants to dance alone?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "It wouldn't have to mean anything. Just someone to dance with."  
  
"Aha," Paine said. She sounded rather smug about the whole thing. Like she understood something that I didn't.   
  
"What?" I asked, rushing closer to her, wanting an explanation. Naturally she didn't respond to my question. I was almost used to getting ignored. "Paine!" I exclaimed. She turned to look at me, her eyes willing me to 'shut-up'!   
  
"Paine, will you get a date?" Yuna asked, interrupting my next comment / demand for an explanation that probably didn't exist anyway. "If you do, I will."   
  
"Whoo-whoo!" I cheered. "I'll tell Brother to set a course for -"  
  
"Just where do you think we'll find dates? Guys don't exactly grow on trees." Paine gave me a patronizing look as she spoke. Clearly, she didn't understand how being a hot girl worked.  
  
I slapped her on the back (probably loosing a dozen 'respect points' in the process.) "Paine, Paine, Paine," I began.   
  
"Hn?" she managed to say, arching one perfectly formed eyebrow at me. "What is it?"  
  
I grinned widely. "I'm sure that we can find a coupla dates, all we have to do is ask. Who wouldn't want to date us?"  
  
"Aha," Paine said again, sounding smug and superior simultaneously. I didn't get it at all.  
  
"Gonna explain?" I asked sourly as Yuna started to snicker.  
  
"No," Paine said flatly, she turned and walked away, going over to where Shinra was sitting and pulling of a fiend listing. She was pretending to study, or rather, knowing her, probably really studying the charts.  
  
"Yunie?" I implored my cousin desperately. "What did I miss?" I hated having to ask, but I hated missing stuff even more. Ooooh, it really cooked my cookies when I was left out of the loop!  
  
Yuna, still snickering, managed to finally speak. "Paine and I are just amused that you would use our reputations as Gullwings to get a date."  
  
"Oh...." I said slightly meeker tones. They hadn't gotten my point at all. In fact, they must have been thinking that I was pretty rotten to be taking advantage of our reputation like that. "I meant they would want to date us because we're cute," I finally put my defense into place. Of course, neither of them were listening at that point.  
  
I spent the next several hours trying to come up with a plan to get a date that didn't use our reputations or our looks. Of course, coming up with it was probably the worst thing that ever happened to me. "Why don't we use our dressspheres to disguise ourselves?" I asked, vaulting over the railing and onto the bridge.  
  
"Really?" Pained said. "Do you think that would work?" She wasn't thinking on the same page as me, and I knew it. I grinned widely, knowing for once what she was thinking.  
  
"You and Yuna don't want to cash in on our appearance as young ladies or as Gullwings and in Yunie's case, as a High Summoner, right?" It was mostly a trick question.  
  
I watched them both looking for the hitch (and I now realize that getting dates had to have been my idea. It took a really long time to convince them that we needed to party with dates.) "That's the problem, isn't it?" I asked. The question was the last bit of bait to my trap.  
  
"That's the problem," Yuna said. "Guys would date us because of who we are and, let's be honest, how we look. And our dresspheres hardly hide how we look. If anything, they accent our appearance."  
  
"That's why our Mascot dresssphere worked so good in Luca during LeBlanc's concert, right?" I sprang my trap early and knew it. I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping that they would go for it.  
  
Much to my dismay, they both started laughing. "Rikku, you can't be serious!" Paine said, putting one hand on my shoulder and giving me a quick shake. "If we dressed like that..... we would have the completely opposite problem. No one would want to date us because we'd be a moogle, cait sith, and tonberry."  
  
"True," I acknowledged.  
  
"I don't think that it's possible," Yuna agreed between laughter.  
  
"Sure it is," I argued.  
  
"Prove it," Paine challenged.  
  
"I will!" I exclaimed. And in truth, that was my downfall. Almost. I had to make it go further then that. I couldn't just leave well enough alone. "So, who do you want me to get for a date?" I asked stupidly. I was pushing it - it being Paine's ever waning patience.   
  
"Like I care," Paine responded.   
  
"I want to prove that I can seduce any guy!" I exclaimed. "No matter what I look like." I said it loudly, bouncing up and down. Basically, I drew Buddy, Brother, and Shinra's attention to myself.  
  
"A~ha!" Brother snorted. "You couldn't seduce a sausage!"  
  
"Like I would want to," I responded. I turned away from him towards Paine again. "Paine, name any guy and I'll snag him!"  
  
"Back off," Paine snapped. She was starting to feel crowded and didn't want me to clutch her arm like I was.  
  
"I have someone," Yuna said, drawing everyone's attention away from Paine and me. "Someone that you could never seduce." She covered her mouth and giggled at her nameless someone who I apparently 'couldn't' seduce.  
  
"Who?" I asked, bouncing over to her.  
  
"Oh, no one," Yuna said innocently. It was rather frustrating to see my creation defying me. The old Yuna - before I had come and hauled her off to be a sphere hunter - would have never strung me alone like that. Or maybe....... I tried to picture the old Yuna being coy and it almost worked.  
  
"I have one to," Paine said with the sudden smirk. I spun, orientating one her.   
  
"Really? Who?" She didn't answer.  
  
"Doesn't matter. You couldn't do it anyway," she turned and headed up the steps and exited the bridge, heading towards the cabin.   
  
"Course I can!" I shouted after her. I followed her with more then my voice. I raced up the steps and pushed the button for the lift. After a couple of minutes, I was riding to the cabin.  
  
Inside we had barely anyone around. Calli and her chocobo had been dropped off with Clasko - both of them are raising the chocobos that we catch. O'aka finally managed to pay off his debts and had left sometime before we battled Vegnagun. Barkeep was behind the counter, making something for Tolbi.... er.... at least that's what I think he was doing. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that things are a lot less hectic around here now that we're just regular sphere hunters again.   
  
Paine was upstairs in our bedroom. By 'our' I mean, Yuna, Paine, and mine. Brother, Buddy, and Shinra all share a room near the engine room. I remember being really excited when we first all tucked in to sleep aboard the Celsius. I wanted to stay up and talk...... if I remember correctly, I think Paine put a sock in my mouth..... Hehe, she's not always the most sociable when she's trying to sleep.  
  
Paine had her back turned to me. She was watching a sphere - completely focusing on it and not paying a drop of attention to the sneaky little thief (that's me ) who was sneaking up behind her. "BOO!" I shouted, dropping my hands onto her shoulders and giving her a sharp jolt.  
  
"Ah! Rikku!" she shouted, spinning and dropping the sphere. It hit the floor and clattered under my bed. "What are you doing!" She was flustered and more then that, she was blushing. Oh, it was barely noticeable, but I could see it pretty clearly. Her pale skin was positively glowing with embarrassment. Clearly I had caught her in the middle of an act.   
  
"Soooooo, what was on that sphere?" I asked, forgetting momentarily about my pressing matter of whom I was apparently going to be unable to 'seduce.' "Or should I say, 'Who?" I nudged her with my elbow and was rewarded with a disgruntled mutter.  
  
She said it was no one...... but she looked so guilty. How could I really resist? I leapt away from her, plunging myself under my bed and groping for the glowing orange sphere.  
  
"Rikku, just leave it alone!" Paine shouted, reaching out and grabbing my ankles.   
  
"I want to see!" I argued, anchoring myself with one arm around the bed post near the wall. I picked the sphere up and went to switch it on.  
  
"Rikku, I'm warning you....!" Paine hollered desperately.  
  
Her desperation was contagious. I had to know what was on the sphere. I just had to know! She was always so..... lukewarm and unaffected by anything that happened. She always had everything together. She never .... lost control. At least, never when I was around.  
  
"Come on, Dr. P. I'm just going to take one itsy bitsy peek!" I said soothingly from under my bed. I was having a hard time turning the sphere on and maintaining my relative safe position under the bed. Paine sure was tugging on me pretty hard.  
  
"No Rikku! That's one!" Paine shouted.  
  
That caught my attention quick enough. When Paine mentioned numbers, I thought of my shrinking 'respect points.' Surely she didn't mean I was on my last point, did she? "By one, do you mean 'respect point' remaining?" I had to ask.  
  
"You've got two seconds before it becomes zero respect points," Paine warned. Suddenly she wasn't tugging at me anymore. I had a choice to make. If I backed down now everything would be all right. Except with just one respect point left, I would probably piss her off over some trivial matter. Then I'd be at zero, and worse then that, it would probably be over something so trivial I wouldn't even realize it was gone until her countdown to no respect hit me. Looking now meant I got control. I would pick the time and place where I lost my last respect point.  
  
I turned the sphere on and -  
  
"Rikku!" Paine shrieked. Then there was complete silence broken only by the fuzzy sounds on the sphere. I watched the image, waiting for something purposeful to come up. This had to be some juicy tidbit of Paine's life, didn't it?  
  
I felt growing unease as everything remained uneventful. Paine was gone. I couldn't hear her anyway. And the sphere remained so awfully fuzzy and blue. No images crossed it save a few distant lines marking the horizon. Reluctant to give up, I remained under the bed, watching the sphere play back slowly.  
  
Just as I was about to admit defeat (yes, I was going to give up...) it happened. Paine returned and the image cleared up the on sphere. I caught a fleeting image of a very familiar young man with dark hair. He was standing across from Paine, holding her hand and his mouth was moving.  
  
I leaned foreword, trying to tone Paine's rampage behind me. Nooj had taken her other hand in the sphere and pulled her closer to him. She turned away from him, eyes downcast and then -  
  
I could almost swear that he kissed her. I can't be certain though. Paine seized me by my ankles and ripped me out from under the bed, sending me sailing. She was wearing the Berserker dresssphere and glowing red. Suddenly I had a bad feeling.  
  
"I think Paine snapped," I told Yuna. (I had quickly retreated to the bridge where Yuna could protect me.)  
  
"I didn't snap, you ran out of RESPECT POINTS!" Paine snarled nastily. She lunged towards me, nearly bowling over Yunie in the process. "Surrender to your fate."  
  
"Ah haha," I managed. Suddenly I wished I hadn't lost my last respect point. Paine looked..... deadly.  
  
"Oh Paine -" Yuna began. Maybe she meant to defend me. Maybe she meant to agree with Paine. I never found out. Dr. P vaulted over Yunie and snagged me, tossing me over one shoulder and hauling me back towards the lift.  
  
"Help!" I squealed, still not 100% certain that Paine wasn't going to kill me.   
  
Yuna sphere changed into her white mage outfit, racing after us and casting Ensuna on Paine. The red glow to her skin vanished, but she didn't put me down. No, that would have been too kind. Instead she flopped me on my bed and snagged a handful of chocobo feathers.  
  
I didn't know what she intended to do. Although to tell the truth, in hindsight, I should have begged for a beating. With a long soft and tickley chocobo feather stuck between each finger, she went to work savagely.  
  
I distantly recall telling Paine that the only phobia I had never gotten over was being tickled. And was I tickled! It was horrible. I was left in a breathless mass of overheating, over-amused Rikku on my bed.  
  
"I'll be expecting you to seduce Baralai," Paine said as she was heading down the steps. "Do it in the Mascot dresssphere." It didn't sound like a request. "It'll earn you at leave a half dozen respect points...... and trust me, you'll need them.  
  
"And I think you should seduce Gippal wearing it without letting him know who you are," Yuna added.  
  
"That would probably get you another half dozen," Paine said, sounding lukewarm and sarcastic. Her usual combination. I could have cried. I didn't want to have anything to do with Gippal and I didn't know Baralai well enough to want to seduce. Not to mention the fact that he was the praetor of New Yevon. And let us face it, the Al Bhed don't exactly care for Yevon.......  
  
"What have I done?" I murmured disgusted with myself. And what had I gained? Nothing except....... and that's when I remembered the sphere still under my bed. Just waiting to be watched all the way through. But could I really dare watch it?   
  
Were there enough 'respect points' in the world to save me if I got caught?  
  
So I was left with the choice...... watch it and possibly die...... or let Paine keep her secretes. What do you think I decided to do?  
  
Heh, heh.......  
  
~~~**owari**~~~  
  
************************  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	2. The Baralai Seduction

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
************************  
  
Author's notes;Okay, first off, Rikku only thought that Paine and Nooj kissed. Personally, I don't like old Nooji-woogie at all. I've had an on again off again like for Paine, and regardless, I'd like to see her happy. I'm just not sure who I like her with for a pairing.   
  
Anyway, I guess I'll write the Baralai Seduction and then write the Gippal Seduction. They're going to be two separate stories... kinda like alternate happenings. If you get my drift.   
  
I just hope that I can keep true to everyone's opinion of my writing, (and if not, well, I tried my very best.) So, without further interruption, here is the Baralai Seduction.  
  
*************************  
  
"Operation, Baralai Seduction ready to commence," I whispered softly. I was wearing my mascot dressphere - a truly disturbing sight for all to behold. Personally, I found the thing to be itchy, hot, and ugly. Not the best combination and certainly not one that I should have willingly gotten myself into. But then again, since when have I actually thought before I acted?  
  
Young and irresponsible those two words just about summed me up perfectly. Of course, I would like to think that playfully spunky and cute were more appropriate, but I'm always honest with myself. And it's true that I don't take things too seriously.   
  
Tilting my head from side-to-side ( and I cringe to think how that looked to the casual observer) I started along the path to Bevelle. I must have been a real shock to the guards. Looking like a giant stuffed cat with black and white marking, I approached them with a bounce in my step. "Hello!" I called out brightly.  
  
Both men turned and... I guess the right word to use would be 'paled'. "Can I help you?" the first guy asked. He leveled his gun at me carefully, but discreetly. I suppose he must have noticed that I wasn't a fiend. Yay, for me! I had a feeling that he would have shot me if he got the slightest inkling that I was a threat.  
  
"Just heading into Bevelle," I said. Stupid, stupid me. I should have realized that they had the power to turn people back if they didn't want them in the city. I was just way to used to going there with Yunie and, well, let's be realistic, who in their right mind is going to tell the High Summoner that she can't pass.  
  
"Sorry, road's closed."  
  
I felt disbelief coloring my face, but they couldn't see the heated red color through my mask. "No, it's not!" I exclaimed indignantly. "You just don't want me to pass because of what I look like!"  
  
The guards didn't answer and didn't budge an inch. Briefly, I debated fighting my way into the city. But then again, that would probably get Baralai out in the open to fight me and my task was seduction, not victory in a fight. See, I do to think before I act.... sometimes... that is.  
  
"Please, don't do this to me," I said, anguish tingeing my words. The anguish was real, and directed towards myself. I had gotten myself into one hell of a mess this time and couldn't see any way out.  
  
"What business do you have in Bevelle?" the second guard asked.  
  
"I'm here to -" Heh, heh, stupid me, I almost said that I'd come to seduce Baralai. I'm sure that would have made them let me into the city - yeah right! They would have probably opened fire. "To see the temple," I lied. Mentally, I promised that I would take a look at the temple if I got through.   
  
Although, to tell the truth, I didn't want to have anything to do with it after all the trouble I went through with Vegnagun. Bevelle, in case nobody realized this yet, is what I like to refer to as one mucked up city! With hidden passageways and secretes galore, it's not exactly fun to explore - mainly because of the constant fiend presence that accompanies a lot of the tunnels and passageways.   
  
Bevelle is the only city in Spira - besides Zanarkand - that has fiends romping through it's underground. That, of course, might have been because Bevelle was the only city with such an extensive underground, but who knows. Not me in any event.  
  
The guards held a brief whispered conversation. I crossed my fingers and hoped like hell that they were going to let me into the city. Finally they turned to me. "You many pass," one of them said.  
  
Whoo-whoo! I let out a mental cheer. I pranced by them with a carelessly tossed thank-you.   
  
The city of Bevelle was built on the waterfront. It was truly a beautiful city - almost more beautiful then Luca, but I didn't have time for sightseeing at the moment. I strolled through the crowds, trying to blend in and failing horribly.  
  
It was a fool's mission - trying to seduce someone while looking like an idiot. Even if I succeeded, I was cursed. That might seem a bit odd, but if you really think about it, it makes perfect sense. I'd have to lie at some point during the seduction - like when my name was asked for. That lie or those lies, would come back and haunt me. Either I'd have to maintain the lie throughout the party in Luca - and thereby miss out on all the fun I could have - or, I'd have to tell the truth and my date wouldn't be pleased.  
  
Baralai didn't strike me as the type of person who appreciated being deceived. He was secretive, but at the same time, I don't think he ever outright lied to anyone. Especially since the Youth League and New Yevon had patched things up.  
  
"Hey, get out of the way!" a man shouted at me. "Don't just stand there causing trouble."  
  
I whirled hidden fire in my eyes. "I'm not causing trouble, you jerk!" I shouted at him. There was no way I was going to get accused of causing trouble before I actually did. I'll except any and all critiques when I'm guilty, but on the off chance that I'm innocent..... there's not a chance that I'm going to let anything mess with me.  
  
"You got a problem with me?" the guy demanded. He reached out and pushed me back a step. Big mistake on his part. Furious, I went to deck him in the face with one plush fist. Naturally, that wouldn't really hurt him, but that was kinda the idea. He wouldn't stand a chance if I used any of my many talents on him. Such as taking off my mask and revealing myself as a Gullwing. Although that was a tempting thought. I wondered briefly what he'd do if I did take off my mask.  
  
"Stop that!" a familiar voice snapped. I felt a hand on my back and twisted to see who was coming to my rescue. "Move along," Baralai said with a calm look on his face. I gasped in disbelief. I had unwittingly run into the very person that I was looking for and now I had a chance!  
  
"Thank-you," I murmured, making sure to keep my voice from getting too similar to my normal tones.  
  
"It was no problem," Baralai responded. "You should be more careful." He turned and started away from me. My chance was slipping by... nearly gone. But if I said or did the wrong thing... Well, let's just say that I wouldn't have any chances left.  
  
"Uhhhmm, I'm kinda lost," I said a little louder then I meant to.  
  
He turned back to me and smiled. And I swear, that is the first time that I ever seen him smile. He usually has such a stern expression and well, let's face it, he's not exactly the most easily read person. "I used to get lost in Bevelle as well," he told me.  
  
I was shocked. Truthfully, I didn't think that he would get lost anywhere. I took a calculated (yeah right, I just spoke and called it calculated ) risk. "Aren't you the prateor of New Yevon?"  
  
He nodded his head. "Yes, but I'm still just human."  
  
My mind was whirling. What he said wasn't that strange, was it? It's just, I couldn't get past the thought that he was... I don't know. My mind was blanking on it's reason for being confused. He started walking away again and I couldn't think of anything to stop him.  
  
Cursing myself for my silence, I tried to come up with another plan. I was going to have to arrange to run into him -"  
  
He turned back towards me, running one hand through his hair. To my eyes, it looked like a slightly nervous gesture. "How about I give you a tour of the city?" he asked. "I'm not doing anything right now, so it wouldn't be a problem. And to tell the truth, I don't really want to be alone right now."  
  
I gaped open mouthed at him. I must have opened and closed my mouth at least seventy times. Thankfully, my mask hid my mouth from view, preventing him from noticing. "If you don't mind..." I said, my voice trailing off.  
  
He almost smiled again. It looked like he caught himself at the last possible second. "I don't," he said. He held his hand out for mine. I reached out and took his hand, feeling a firm, but gentle grip tighten around my hand. I wondered briefly what his hand felt like.   
  
He was a politician, but I had fought him before and he wasn't a pushover. He was strong and a talented fighter. Hey, I know - I fought him before in the cursed Bevelle underground!  
  
He was talking, so I quickly allowed my mind to focus on his words. He was telling me about Bevelle's history. I listened as attentively as I could, but... . blah! History is boring.  
  
"A lot of famous summoners were born in Bevelle. Lord Braska, Lady Yuna, Lady Yoceon-"  
  
"Where were you born?" I asked curious. I completely didn't realize that I had cut him off. Oops, I hoped that he wouldn't be offended by the sudden personal question. I crossed the fingers on the hand he wasn't holding.  
  
"Why do you ask..." his voice trailed off. "Ah, well, I suppose it doesn't matter. I was born in Tynna."  
  
"Tynna?" I asked. I hadn't heard of the city / town before, which was odd considering I had been all over Spira - twice! That wasn't something that a lot of people could brag about. In fact, I only knew one other person who could make that particular boast - Yunie! (Although, if we must be technical, Yuna has done more traveling then me.)  
  
He nodded his head. "How old are you?" he asked, startling me with a personal question.   
  
"Ahh, seventeen, why?" I said automatically. I was happy that I'd told the truth, but was curious if he would notice how nervous I was. If I let too much about myself slip, he might guess who I was. I was betting that he was going to be furious if he found out my seduction plans.  
  
"Tynna was a small village along the Moonflow," he said. "Sin destroyed in seventeen years ago. There's no reason that you would have heard about it."  
  
"Why didn't they rebuild?" I asked, curious. My great fault, and Baralai was mercilessly exploiting it. I can't resist curiosity and it's mysterious call. It was at that point that I thought of the old, old saying, 'Curiosity will kill the cat.' And guess what - I was dressed up like a giant cat!   
  
  
  
"Who?" Baralai inquired softly. He stopped walking and let go of my hand, leaning on a railing. He was looking over the water, but I don't think that he actually seen anything.   
  
"The people who lived there!" I said exasperated by his stupid question. I propped my elbows on the railing and looked over the water. Judging by the slight movement in his hair, there was a nice breeze coming in from the bay. Not that I could feel it - head stuffed in a mask like it was.  
  
"I've thought about it many times." The bitter note of sadness in his voice caught me off guard. "I am the only survivor of Tynna," he said softly. He looked towards me. "And here I'm spilling my past to a complete stranger."  
  
I felt a surge of guilt. I wasn't really a complete stranger. But still.... him opening up like he was... it was a good opportunity to seduce him.   
  
He started walking again and gestured for me to follow. I hurried and caught up with him. He reached for my hand and I took his. We walked in silence for about twenty minutes.   
  
By then, I felt like I was going to explode. I mean, come on, me being quiet for more then twenty minutes! Please, anybody who knows me obviously knows that I am NOT quiet. "So, Baralai....." my voice trailed off. Just what was I going to say?  
  
He stopped walking and turned towards me attentively. "Yes?" he asked. I was surprised by the intensity of in his voice. I took a step back, feeling a blush creep up my face. He was looking at me so.... seriously.  
  
"Whoa, ease up a bit," I said with a nervous laugh. "I was just wondering...." Once again my mind blanked. I almost asked him if he wanted to go and get something to eat. I could just imagine how that would work. I mean how in the world am I supposed to eat? I can't - not unless I take off my mask, and then - BAM! Baralai would know who I was. That made that a big no-no.  
  
"If we could...." Once again my mind blanked. But now that I had spoken, I had to continue. "If we could go.... there!" I stabbed out with my finger and regretted it. A festival of some sort was in full swing. It was where I would like to be, but somehow I didn't think that Baralai would agreed.  
  
"Sure," he said, catching me off guard. He started towards the ticket vendor and purchased two wristbands.  
  
"Why are you being so nice?" I asked him. "You don't even now my name." Curiosity, damn you! Why won't it just leave me alone?!  
  
He shrugged lightly. "You're proving to be good company and... I'm ...." his voice trailed off and he looked away. I didn't push him anymore, although I was still curious. (Mark one victory over curiosity down for me.)  
  
We walked through the various booths, stopping and watching the crowd play different games. "Wanna try something?" I asked, eagar to let loose, but hesitant in his company. Which only made sense because I was under cover.  
  
We stopped in front of a shooting game. "How about this?" I asked.   
  
The corners of his mouth twitched in an upwards direction. "You'll have to take your gloves off," he said, sounding ammused. "I don't think you'd be able to pull the trigger if you didn't."  
  
He picked up a play rifle and sighted along it carefully. "Besides, I wouldn't want to beat you -"  
  
"Hold it! I can outshoot you!" I exclaimed. Heh, heh, me and my big mouth. I removed my gloves, hoping that he wouldn't recognize my fingers. He stared at them for a long time. Long enough that I finally started to get nervous. "W-what?" I stammered.  
  
He closed his eyes. "Nothing," he said. He reached down and picked up one of my hands, raising it to his lips and brushing a slight kiss across the knuckles. "The best of luck to you," he said. He handed me a gun and gallentally offered me the first turn.  
  
I took a shot, but missed. I was way to... confused. Why the hell had he kissed me? That didn't make any sense. And would Paine consider me disqualitied because I'd revealed my hands? That was always a possibility, you know. I started to get anxious.  
  
"Relax," Baralai said. "Aim and try again."   
  
I shot and hit the target dead center. He smiled - a real smile and hit his target dead center. Then the competition really started. I was a good shot - borderline great - but Baralai, he was excellent. Every shot he made hit just where he wanted it to - even when he didn't hit dead center. He was making sure that the score remained close - with me just in the lead!  
  
I tried to be irritated, but it didn't work. It was just too much fun attempting to make him pull out all his stops and I was pleased that he was being so nice as to not whoop my butt completely.  
  
I ended the game finally. We had decided that the first one to get a ten point lead would win. After he tied our score, I misfired - badly. I didn't even hit the target. It was a ten point penalty, dubbing him the winner. I grinned at the shocked expression on his face. And he got a giant stuffed chocobo.  
  
We left the booth and ended up the the ferris wheel. "Why'd you throw the game?" he asked as we were raised about the ground.  
  
"You were throwing it first," I objected. "I figured I better make sure you got the win you deserved before you made it look like I was a better shot then you." I grinned widely and patted his knee sweetly. "It was a sweet gesture and I really appreciated it."  
  
He laughed.  
  
I nearly died. I didn't think that the serious youth even knew how to laugh. It was a nice rich laugh, sending shivers chourousing down my spine.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. "We've been together all day and yet... we never really introduced ourselves. He leaned towards me slightly. "I'm Baralai..... you needed even think about the prateor part."  
  
I got it. He wanted me to call him Baralai. "Baralai..... I -" I didn't know what to say or do. He was being so nice to me and I was just attempting to seduce him.  
  
"You don't have to tell me your name," he said. He leaned back abruptly and looked away. I tried to judge if I'd upset him or not. We hit the top and the wheel stopped moving, letting on more passengers and letting off others. "There's a peace celebration in Luca," he said.  
  
My breath caught in my throat. He knew who I was. He'd known all day long and was just stringing me along. He knew why I was here and what I had planned for him. I didn't say anything. I was kinda glad that he knew who I was. That way I didn't have to hold back anymore. But still, my silence held until we were more the halfway towards the ground.  
  
He laughed again. "You may think me to be strange, but would you come with me to Luca.... as my date?" He was holding his hands and I noticed that they were trembling slightly. "It's more fun to dance with someone," he murmured.   
  
And that's when I knew. Baralai didn't know who I was. He didn't have the slightest clue. I felt rotten for my trickery. I had seduced him - I don't know how - into asking me out. And I felt horrible. I would have much rather prefered if he had asked me in my thief clothes. Then I could dissmiss his words as simply wanting a cute date. But right now, I looked hideous. I had succeeded, but I couldn't reap my reward because I felt guilty.  
  
"I'm sorry... Baralai," I murmured. I didn't stick around to hear what he did or said. I jumped. We were only a little way from the ground and I was really agile. I hit the ground and allowed myself to tumble foreword.  
  
I came to my feet and glanced back and up, meaning to take one last look at him, but found him standing a couple of feet away from me.   
  
"It's not for you to apologize. I just thought.... that it would be nice not to be alone for a change and you -" He smiled sadly. "You make good company in spite of your anxiousness."  
  
I swallowed hard. He was being so ... serious... "I'm sorry, I'm not the type of girl that you think I am."  
  
"You're the type that likes to act and saves thought for later. Spunky and impatient, but a compassionate person at heart," he said. "I'm pretty good at reading people. And would like to get to know you better.... sometime when you don't feel the need to act maybe?" He suggested. "I'll be in Luca... maybe..." his voice trailed off and he turned away from me.  
  
I let him go. Dammit, I sure mucked things up.  
  
I didn't feel very playful. I returned to the Celcious and drowned myself in the bathtub for several hours. Yuna and Paine seemed to think that was funny. They thought I'd failed. But in a way, I had succeeded and failed at the same time.  
  
Baralai had seduced me, or so it seemed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	3. The Almost Gippal Seduction

Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes;Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm pleasantly surprised with the amount of people who like this fic. Based on your reviews, Chapter Three, 'The Almost Gippal Seduction' will be a direct continuations from chapter two. It WILL NOT be a alternate ending like I was initially planning.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For once it was enough. I didn't want or need more information. All I wanted - the only thing that I longed for - was to be left alone. I still hadn't figured out what was going to happen with Baralai. He had asked me out and I had refused, but still...  
  
I wanted to go out with him. He had turned out not to be just another average piece of Yevonite trash. Well, I guess I'm still not sure if that was the right choice or not. I mean, it was easier to think of him as the prateor of New Yevon or even as a friend of Paine's. Thinking of him as a gallant young man with a nice smile was nowhere on my agenda.  
  
"So, how did things go?" Yuna asked. "Did you get Baralai to ask you out?" She grinned at me playfully. Judging by her expression, she was trying to cheer me up because she thought that I had failed. "Well, you really shouldn't worry about that too much. Gippal's more your type anyway. You'll snag him no -"  
  
"So, what happened?" Paine inquired, cutting off Yunie's 'feel better' speech. If that's what she was doing anyway. I looked at the silver haired warrior and felt more tired and even more awful.  
  
"I..." my voice trailed off before I could properly explain myself. "It's like this," I began again. Both of them looked at me expectantly. I closed my eyes and put my hands behind my head. "I did it!" Woohoo! Forced cheer works again. I grinned brightly and spun around. "But it took all day and I gotta seduce Gippal tomorow -"  
  
"You can't go with both of them," Paine objected. "That wouldn't be fair."  
  
I winked playfully. "Who says I'm going to the dance with Baralai? He's just another Yevonite after all." I felt bad for saying it, but what was worse was the fact that I couldn't bring myself to explain why I was really avoiding going out with him.   
  
Yuna leaned over and whispered something to Paine. "What'd you tell her?" I asked suspiciously, although I already had a pretty good idea of what type of information was being exchanged. Yunie was telling Paine that I had a crush on Gippal. They were both under the impression that I didn't want to go with Baralai because I liked Gippal. As if! I found the guy annoying! And..... the truth was, I wasn't going with Baralai because I like him. Going with Gippal wouldn't mean anything to me - besides the obvious good time we were going to have.  
  
"Nothing," Yuna said secretively. She was baiting me and I was all too ready to bite.   
  
"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" I shouted, clutching her arm and bouncing up and down. I looked really anxious - I suppose because she laughed and patted my arm reassuringly.   
  
"Do you have any proof?" Paine asked. She held one hand out as if asking for the evidence to be placed in the palm of her hand. She left the other hand crossed over her stoamch. As usual, she presented the ultiment form of coolness and perfection.  
  
It was an interresting question. "I didn't. But you can just take my word for it. That wouldn't hurt things any." I yawned and stepped away from her. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys tommorow. I walked away from them, knowing that this wasn't exactely normal behavior for me. But then, sometimes a girl needs her space. And I really needed some space right now.  
  
I slept soundly - a rare occurance if I do say so myself..... Then disembarked before Paine and Yunie woke up. I put the dreaded Cait Sith costume back on and then off I went to see the Machine Faction, and more importantly - their leader.  
  
Gippal was about to be seduced... although I wasn't sure how I was going to pull it off sucessfully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stood outside Djose temple, eyeing the floating stones and debating the best course of action. Clearly the course of action that I wanted to take was unavailible, so I had to make due with plotting to snag Gippal; the best way to do that was to show him a good time. The blond leader had always been a sucker for fun. Strangely enough, I had often been the same way.  
  
I don't really like Gippal. He reminds me of myself - immature and too playful - and to be honest, who really wants to date a version of yourself? Not me! In my case, opposites definetly attract - Baralai was all the proof that I needed.  
  
"Hey! Is Gippal around here anywhere?" I shouted to the nearest Al Bhed. In return, I got the nastiest look of my life. I grinned under my mask and repeated my question slower and in very babish Al Bhed.  
  
"If you're here for the dig -"  
  
"Nope! I'm here to see Gippal," I answered. I ended up beside the blond man and thumped him on the back. "I hate sand!" I informed him all too truthfully. It was nasty stuff... always getting everywhere that you didn't want it, always making you itch at inopertune moments. And then their was the broiling heat to think about... what kind of desert would it be without heat?  
  
"Lord Gippal -"  
  
"Lord Gippal?" I repeated. "You've got to be kidding me." I put seducing Gippal a notch down on my list of 'things to do'. Apparently my 'date' needed to be kicked down a few pegs first.   
  
I headed down Djose road a little way and sphere changed to my lovely thief clothes. (Whee! No more Mascott!) I bounded back to Djose temple and looked around. Still not seeing Gippal, I charged on through the doors. "GIPPAL!" I hollered. He wasn't in the main room and all I recieved for my efforts to locate him was a couple of dirty looks.  
  
That really wasn't fair. I'd helped to bust-up Sin and tackled Vegnagun with Yunie. I'd done more then enough to earn a little respect, hadn't I? That was one thing that bugged me.... NOT! Actually, I could care less what anyone thought about me, with the new and possible exception of Baralai....  
  
The crashed into the left-hand room, spotting Gippal's back. I had a couple of thoughts in my. Number one and most importantly, I had to leave a lasting 'first' impression. If I just said, 'Hiya Gippal,' I would loose the element of surprise and I needed him to be on the defensive. As sad as it is, when dealing with him, that's usual where I was - backing up and defending myself.  
  
"Morning!" I sang out and smashed him into the floor with all the weight in my body. I wrapped my forearm around his neck and rubbed my knuckles against his scalp. Heh heh, make him suffer!  
  
"Ahh! Cut that out!" he exclaimed, his typical drawl lost to my torture (Mwha ha ha!) He tried to straighten and get a good look at me, but I didn't let him.   
  
"What's this I hear about you calling yourself 'Lord Gippal'?" I demanded, rolling off him only when I was ready. (And no, it wasn't because he knew judo and could throw me around like a rag-doll. I let him move me... I need to keep some pride intact.)  
  
He got to his feet, offering me a hand up. "Cid's little girl..." he drawled in surprise. He was rebuilding his composure and I didn't want that. "You here to ask me to the dance in Luca?"  
  
"No!" I answered forcefully. And I wasn't either. Think about it, I had already pointed out that I was taking him down a few pegs first. That meant that until I had done that, I had no intention of asking him to the dance... and in all reality, he was going to ask me. Right after I seduced him.... remember?  
  
He didn't wait for me to elaborate. "Is Paine here with you?" he inquired, glancing around for his old friend. Unlike usually, he had a serious look on his face. It made me wonder what he needed Paine for, and if someone other than me had a crush on someone.  
  
"No, why?" I asked, my goal sob sidetracked waaaaay too easily. I excepted his still offered hand up and allowed myself to conceade that he had flipped me like a rag-doll. Then I waited to find out what he was thinking.  
  
"I just figured I could use her help," Gippal answered. "Baralai's depressed. I figured that since they were so close, she could find out what I'm missing. He won't talk to me at all..."  
  
"He's depressed?" I asked anxiously. "About what?" I tried to keep my voice casual this time and failed. I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach why he would be bummed out and it was spelled R-I-K-K-U. And you know things are bad when I start spelling words, even favorable ones like my name.  
  
Gippal, thankfully, didn't seem to notice my anxiety. I don't know what I would have done if he had... Probably told him that he was imagining things. "He wouldn't tell me," Gippal answered. "That's why I was hoping Paine was here."  
  
"Why would he talk to Paine and not you?" I asked. I needed more information, although I had a good idea what was wrong with Baralai.  
  
"He likes Paine, and Paine likes him. It makes things a bit simpler," Gippal answered. His voice held a deep note of regrett, as if he wished things were different. I toyed with the idea of Gippal liking Paine as more then a friend and found it plausible.  
  
I couldn't stop myself. "You like Paine!" I declared with a devious grin. I slapped him on the back and allowed myself to laugh out loud. It was a little bit too much for me not to pick on him. As far as I knew, he was immune to being picked on.   
  
I expected denials. After all, I do think that we're similar in a lot of ways, and I would have fought tooth, nail, sword, magic, claw, dagger.... (I think the pictures coming through...) not to admit to anything. Heck, if he accused me of liking Baralai, I would have stuffed him full of lead using the Gunner Dressphere, I think.  
  
In any event, he didn't react like I expected. He nodded his head mutely and sat down on the bed, burying his face in his hands. He nooded his head, a barely noticable gesture, but apparent nontheless.   
  
In short, he took the fun out of tormenting him.  
  
"What makes you think Baralai likes Paine?" I inquired softly. I didn't ask about Paine. I'm pretty sure that I already know who she likes. I had watched her private sphere all the way through after all.   
  
"Huh?" Gippal asked, jerked out of his... dilema by my question. He rubbed his face wearily. "I asked him." He waited so long before answering that I was getting ready to demand an answer from him again. "I said, 'Do you love Paine?' He said, 'With all my heart.' Talk about a straight answer."  
  
Suddenly I felt really sick. I crossed my hands across my stomach and tried to stiffle a sob unsuccesfully. Gippal looked up, startled by my reaction, I think. I forced myself back from him, pointing a finger and laughing with a reckless abandon that I didn't feel in the slightest.  
  
He got to his feet angilily. I didn't wait to see what he was going to do. I kept going with the course of action that I had remaining. There would be no 'Gippal Seduction' and since I didn't have proof about seducing Baralai, that meant no more respect points, but that didn't matter right now. All I had to do was speak. "I know who Paine likes," I said with a playful smile on my face. "And his name doesn't start with a 'B'. Wanna know who it is?"  
  
Gippal crossed the room and grabbed my wrist, holding it in a vice like grip. "Stop it Rikku!" he shouted at me.   
  
I felt confused. "Stop what?" I asked. His hand around my wrist was starting to hurt, but I couldn't bring myself to break the grip or tell him to let go. Heck, I couldn't bring myself to tell him that it hurt.  
  
Let's review Gippal for a moment. He's always laid back, and really hard to get all worked up. Seeing him angry is pretty much a joke because that doesn't happen to him. And here he was - mad, no furious at me.   
  
Next point, he's infamous for not ever calling me by my first name. It was always 'He~y, it's Cid's little girl.' Never once in the eleven plus years that I knew him had he ever called me by my name. Except today. Today he broke the rules I used to govern him - both rules. "Stop what?" I repeated, my voice soft and confused.  
  
"Stop being such a - a little brat!" he shouted.  
  
Heat washed up my face, coupling with extreme anger. "I'm not a brat!" I shouted indignantly.  
  
"Yes, you are," Gippal answered with conviction. "You don't take anything seriously - not Sin, not Vegnangun, and certainly not the intricacy of a person's realtionships -"  
  
I didnt answer. I was stunned. How could he say that? I treat everything seriously. It may not seem like it, but I do. "Gippal, I was only trying to help -"  
  
"And how did you find out who Paine likes?" Gippal challenged before I had even finished. "I know one thing, she didn't tell you. Did she? You pryed the information out of someone else, didn't you?"  
  
What could I say in defense? Paine hadn't told me who she liked. I had watched her sphere without permission.  
  
"If you cared about anyone then things would be different. But all you care about is yourself -"  
  
"That's not true!" I screamed at him. I had started crying. "Let go of me!" I cared a lot more then he thought I did. He didn't understand me at all. I jerked my wrist away from him and charged out the door.  
  
"Stop!" I heard him shout behind me. I ran across the main chamber and out of doors, ignoring him. It was as if an emtional dam had broken somewhere deep inside me. I was highly guilt-ridden about taking off on Baralai, and feelings on all the times I had been accused to not being serious enough raced through me, busting past the barriors I had carefully constucted. Just because I didn't walk around super stern and pensive didn't mean that I didn't have the same feelings as everyone else.  
  
Outside it was raining. I raced across the bridges and onto Djose road. I didn't have an accurate idea of where I was going. Mostly I just wanted to get away... far, far away from Gippal and his accusations.   
  
I ran blind, sobbing through the storm, falling and getting up only to fall again. Gippal gave pursuit, although I don't know for how long since I didn't look or listen for him. At some point, I collapsed tearfully on the muddy ground and cried myself into unconciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's notes;I'm under the impression that underneath everything, a lot of people are really insecure. Rikku and Gippal are both having a hard time with their feelings here and may seem a bit OOC; however, it's mostly them as I precieve them to be. Rikku puts up a cheerful act, and as a result, she gets skimed over as irresponsible a lot of the time. Gippal acts all relaxed and cool; however, I think under a little emotional stress (such as worrying about a girl he likes) would crack that exterior.   
  
Anyway, by now someone (probably you) have realized that this story is going to have a NEXT chapter. I opted to make this just one story, although I'm not announcing any pairings until the end and then it'll be obvious. So this is one story and will probably drag on a couple more chapters...  
  
Thanks for reading and reviewing,  
  
Kissa-chan 


	4. Choices made

Standard disclaimers apply  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"If you cared about anyone then things would be different. But all you care about is yourself..." Gippal's words resounded in my ears as I woke. They drew another angry sob from my soaking wet body; a short wretched sound that made me cringe.   
  
This wasn't me. I didn't have breakdowns. I wasn't the type of girl who would fall in a ditch and cry. But still... here I was; broke down and crying in a ditch. In my mind, what made matters worse was why I was here... I'd dare say that it was because I had fallen in love with Baralai only to find out he loved Paine...  
  
But could I really say I loved him out loud? Could I actually say those words? And how much could it really mean; honestly, I had only really been on one date with him! I pushed the matter far from my mind. The best course of action for me seems to linger on denial, and to tell the truth, I was getting good at it.  
  
I realized that I was in a patch of mud. Talk about slimy and dirty. My face, clothes, and body were caked with the thick, wet brown dirt. Yuck! Definitely not my idea of a good time! Although, oddly enough the mud matched my mood.  
  
My wrist was starting to bruise where Gippal had grabbed it. I stared at it silently, trying to pick out the purple and black colors from underneath the mud. Sigh I think that the whole situation was finally getting to me, and it wasn't my fault!  
  
Honestly, I'm the victim here! One of Paine's victims, to be precise. She's ruthless and - Er... who the hell am I kidding. I'm as much to blame as the next person. (Although I'm not responsible for actions carried out due to teasing and probing my curiosity.... consider the world warned!)  
  
I got out of the mud and trudged off to find some water. One thing that is almost guaranteed to up a person's self-esteem is being clean. Being spiritually clean is, of course, better than just being clean. By spiritually, I mean having all guilt cleaned away...  
  
"Rikku."  
  
I froze, hearing my name mentioned when I thought I was all alone. I turned slowly, eyes downcast, furiously attempting to rebuild myself in an instant. My eyes, puffy and red from crying, rested on a pair of familiar boots. I knew who was talking to me and his voice had sent little shivers up my mud-caked spine.  
  
It was Baralai. He was gazing at me in concern, face as impassive as it had ever been. There was no hint of the smile and laugher he had shared with me before.  
  
"What'cha up to?" I asked, aiming for bright and careless tones and failing. My voice sounded depressed, (Oh the horror!) and tear-ridden. I felt heat pooling in my eyes and knew that I was about to start crying again.  
  
Baralai shook his head slightly. "I'm on my way to see Gippal," he said in typical serious tones.  
  
"Are you in love with Paine?" Now just so this is understood... I didn't plan on saying anything, it just slipped out like tears that won't be contained. It was like the harder I tried NOT to say anything, the harder in got to keep my words in check. The same thing was true for the salty, hot tears seeping out of my eyes.  
  
Once the words were out I regretted them, but I started getting some success at rebuilding myself. I felt my tears stop - they were pointless now anyway. An odd sort of calm had washed over me; just like - oh screw that, enough comparing my emotions to things. I got calm. That's really all there was to it.  
  
"Sooooo?" I inquired, drawing my voice out in impatience. He wasn't talking and I really wanted to hear his answer and, to tell the truth, his voice.  
  
"I..." Baralai started to say.  
  
"Rikku!" another voice shouted. I heard running feet and felt the soft glimmer of a healing potion washing over me.  
  
  
  
It was Gippal. He had bad timing, but seeing the worried look on his face, I couldn't help but forgive him for giving Baralai an excuse not to answer.  
  
"I'm rebuilding," I told him. "Slowly, but surely."  
  
"You shouldn't have to. What I said was out of line," Gippal said sharply. His drawl was gone, he wasn't calm, and he had called me by my first name again.  
  
"Isn't that against the rules?" I asked. "Shouldn't you always have to treat me the same?" I flashback on his brutal assault of my wrist.   
  
"What?" Gippal asked in confusion.  
  
Baralai just stared silently at me; I'm not sure what he was thinking.  
  
I saw understanding flash through the green eye mirroring my own. "Sometimes love makes you say and do stupid things. Yelling at you and hurting you was stupid. You can't help it if you're a little brat."  
  
Yay! Gippal was rebuilding himself! No wait, he just called me a little brat again. I pouted my lips and glared at him.  
  
I had a feeling that if I just held my tongue for once, everything would be fine between me and Gippal. I wanted that, but what was more was the desire to be guilt free.   
  
I gave up - (it does happen) - trying to earn 'respect points'. All I really wanted right now was to get rid of my stupid guilt. "Baralai...?" I called out, drawing his attention towards me.  
  
He nodded his head slightly. "I see that you're starting to feel partially better."  
  
Well, I was, until he had spoken. Then my plans dissolved. I had wanted to just sphere-change to mascot and reveal myself fully to him. Since that wasn't working, I had to come up with a new plan.  
  
"Rikku!"  
  
I finally realized that I was standing in the middle of the road caked in drying mud. Yes, I should have spotted this earlier, but I had still been rebuilding my sense of self. Now it was too late to get clean and I was going to have to suffer. Paine and Yuna were approaching rapidly and it was hard to tell what they were thinking.  
  
"What happened?" Paine asked stiffly, glancing over me and than turning a hostile gaze to Baralai and Gippal. She didn't say anything, but her eyes demanded an answer to her question.   
  
Which question? Why, the one that Yuna asked, of course. "What did you do to Rikku!" Okay, so it was more of a demand.  
  
"It's all my fault!" I exclaimed, happy to take the blame for something that I had actually done wrong.  
  
"No... I made you," Gippal interrupted.  
  
"Well, I suppose you can have some blame," I decided. Blame is something that I didn't mind sharing at all. "Baralai is innocent though..." I added for Paine and Yuna's benefit!  
  
"Well," Yuna said, always trying to be reasonable, "what happened?"  
  
"Gippal and I had an argument -"  
  
"Hmph, you failed," Paine said shortly.  
  
That hurt me, although I didn't show it. The truth was, I had failed. But all the same, that didn't mean that the silver haired, cold, composed, Paine had to rub it in. I felt a surge of grief that threatened to make me cry again.  
  
My mind slipped back almost unconsciously to a time not long ago. I had watched the sphere of Paine's, hidden under my bed. Nooj had kissed her; she had stopped it from going further.   
  
"I have feeling for Gippal. You might even call them love." They were her words, not mine. Right now, I found that I could understand her comments and the way her mind was turning (which was a first!).  
  
Much to my surprise, it was working the same way that mine did, or did sometimes anyway. She loved Gippal. Why the hell would she want me to seduce him? The truth was, she hadn't wanted that, so she had suggested Baralai. When I told her I was going with Gippal - or going to seduce him for my date - she had hurt.  
  
Then the little voice in my head started nagging at me about guilt again. I had deceived Baralai. I had hurt Paine (although that was slightly more forgivable, considering the fact that I hadn't known anything.) Regardless, it was time to make things right.  
  
Conversation had sprang up around me. Yuna was talking to Baralai about the party in Luca. Paine was glaring at Gippal.   
  
I slipped up close to the blond guy, close enough that he got muddy! Mwahhaha! Evil me! I stood up on my tip-toes and whispered in his ear, "The only way you'll ever know how she feels is to come clean and ask."  
  
I smiled and stepped back from him. I had done what I could. Now it was time to show him what I meant, although, I think he was going to be one of the more surprised people. Maybe he'd understand how I felt when he told me Baralai loved Paine... maybe he'd understand better why I acted like I had.  
  
I was still smiling, thinking about how nice everything would be when I was guilt free. That was when I realized I was stalling.  
  
"Oh poopie!" I declared out loud. "Here I am, stalling again!"  
  
Everyone had their attention fixed on me for a brief moment. I had been planning on sphere changing in front of everyone, so this was the perfect moment. "Sorry in advance," I told Baralai. Then I changed.  
  
I was in the cursed outfit again. My breath was thick inside the suit and the mud was making the itching worse. My heart was pounding - Okay, enough with the details. "I -"  
  
"Rikku?" Baralai asked, shocked. He turned away, but not before I saw the betrayed look on his face.  
  
I started regretting doing this with everyone around, but since that's the course I had chosen.... "I'm sorry," I said softly. "This is why I turned you down. I felt guilty for deceiving you, you know."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I want to go with you - but as me! I don't want..." My voice trailed off and I flopped back on the road, sprawling carelessly. "I was supposed to seduce you, but you seduced me."  
  
"Oh Rikku," Yuna said softly. I don't think she was aware of speaking. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Baralai, I put her up to it," Paine said. "I figured you wouldn't -"  
  
"You thought it was a fool's mission," Baralai said tightly. "You thought she would fail?" He turned to me and I caught a slight glimmer of tears in his eyes. Love could only go unrequited for so long, I had a feeling that he felt less for Paine than in the past.   
  
Or maybe that's just wistful thinking and I'm a fool.  
  
"Rikku, I'd still like to go to the dance in Luca with you," Baralai said softly. "You've already turned me down once. Why?"  
  
"I told you... guilt."  
  
He offered me a hand and helped me stand back up. "I felt something... back there at the festival," he said. "I'm not sure what it was, lust, love, attraction, or maybe I've just been alone too long..."  
  
"I felt it too," I whispered. I kept catching myself too late. Think about it! Here I was being way out of character, confessing a 'spark' with Baralai. What we were saying was the type of stuff you said in private. I sure had picked the wrong place for my confession.  
  
"I'd like to explore this feeling more," he said. He must have given some thought to how that sounded because he suddenly blushed.  
  
"I didn't agree to go to the dance with you because I wanted to," I whispered. "I wanted to go with you and get to know you better. I've always thought of you as 'just another Yevonite.' But you're not like that."  
  
"Will you go to the dance in Luca with me?" he asked.  
  
"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed, my hand flew to my mouth almost instantly. For Baralai, I wanted a good impression.  
  
"Just be yourself, don't you think?" Baralai inquired. "And I will.... I will do the same." He smiled for me then, and it was a nice smile.   
  
I realized that I might love him then. I might want to spend the rest of my life with him, but that decision didn't have to be made right now. I could wait and he could wait. We would eventually figure out where to go with our relationship.  
  
I smiled back at him. Kissing would have been more dramatic, but we weren't there yet.  
  
It was an interesting chain of events to tell the truth. I would have never imagined losing all of my respect points could be a good thing.   
  
I owed Paine a lot, but more than that, I owed myself. It's not really that selfish if you think about it. Paine had set the events in motion. It had been my choices that had gotten me where I was. I had been the one to decide where to stop.  
  
I guess, in many ways, I had set things in motion for Paine and Gippal. Now it was up to them to figure out there relationship.  
  
I wish them success.  
  
~~~**owari**~~~  
  
The end.  
  
================================================================  
  
Author's notes;This fic was longer in general then I ever intended it too be. Constructed as a One-shot, it dragged into a four-part mini-saga of romance. Then, as things turned out, that took forever to occur as well, so sorry for the slow updates!  
  
I'm thrilled that everyone loves this story so much and really, really appreciate each and ever review that I have gotten and might get in the future. Thank-you so much!  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


End file.
